Papa's Bookeria
Papa's Bookeria is a fanon game by Fanofkinopio where you as a librarian "serve" books to hungry readers! Only custom workers are available for this game. Description You're not working at a restaurant here, but at a library instead! Select the correct books, label them correctly with the correct return dates and customer name then deliver the books to the customer! Seems easy? After a few ranks (and days) the Returning Room will appear. This is where you drop the borrowed books! So you have to now balance between delivering books and returning books. Having a bit of trouble? Buy pets to massively buff your library! These cuties offer a variety of buffs that will make your library more awesome. But beware! They will go back to their homes after some time. Intro The custom worker has headed off for work at Papa's Video Game Store. However, the store has been closed for renovation. Happy that the custom worker doesn't have to work, they go back home, and plays video games for the whole day. The next morning, Papa Lewis arrives at the front door with a new job application for Papa's Curry Mia!. The custom worker agrees, and they head over to Papa's Curry Mia!. Unfortunately, a burglar has stolen all of the cooking materials. Luckily, next door to the restaurant is a library with "Help Wanted" on a window pane. Instantly, the librarian asks the custom worker to work for them while they go on a holiday, much to the custom worker's dismay. Ending Papa Lewis finally retrieves all of the cooking materials and the custom worker finally stops working at the bookstore. Stations *Order Station *Book Station *Details Station *Return Station (Returning Room exclusive only, unlocked at Rank 4) Customers *Dennis (Tutorial) *Andy (After Tutorial) *Ikebana (Random) *Isla (Random) *Yasmin (Random) *Jacqueline (Random) *Kylee (Time) *Kaitekai (Time) *David (Time) *Ben (Time) *Mae (Time) *Oliver (Time) *Jade (Time) *Luigi (Time) *Andrei (Time) *Monica (Time) *Sasha (Time) *Milly (Time) *Dennis (Time) *Cobain (Time) *Melissa (Time) *Donix (Time) *Alden (Time) *Ai (Time) *Catherine (Time) *Alice (Day 2) *Zarah (Rank 2) *Jen (Rank 3) *Damon (Rank 4) *Martha (Rank 5) *Antonia (Rank 6) *Berry (Rank 7) *Lip (Rank 8) *Minnie (Rank 9) *Amadeo (Rank 10) *Harley (Rank 11) *Zazie (Rank 12) *April (Rank 13) *Fang (Rank 14) *Simon (Rank 15) *Shelly (Rank 16) *Azura (Rank 17) *Lucius (Rank 18) *Benjamin (Rank 19) *Garret (Rank 20) *Captain Jack (Rank 21) *Albe (Rank 22) *JK55556 (Rank 23) *Leo (Rank 24) *Buru (Rank 25) *Alyssa (Rank 26) *Jill Smith (Rank 27) *Aliah (Rank 28) *Celine (Rank 29) *Honk (Rank 30) *Flora (Rank 31) *Mo (Rank 32) *Hentrey (Rank 33) *Matty (Rank 34) *Phil Smith (Rank 35) *Vincent (Rank 36) *Earth (Rank 37) *Sean (Rank 38) *Gerald (Rank 39) *Mosia Pol (Rank 40) *Bill Smith (Rank 41) *Max (Rank 42) *Kevin (Rank 43) *Scott (Rank 44) *Bronze (Rank 45) *Ritchie (Rank 46) *Cordelia (Rank 47) *Camilla (Rank 48) *Nina (Rank 49) *Bryan (Rank 50) *Jake (Rank 51) *Zein (Rank 52) *Bryce (Rank 53) *Lill Smith (Rank 54) *Zayne (Rank 55) *Juan Pablo (Rank 56) *Luis (Rank 57) *Dane (Rank 58) *Lexy (Rank 59) *Oggy (Rank 60) *Bailyn (Rank 61) *Yume (Rank 62) *Ophelia (Rank 63) *Aditya (Rank 64) *Ash (Rank 65) Closers Bold denotes that they are a local * Mitama * Celica * Kumi * George * Chester * Berri * Christina Locals Bold denotes that they are a closer * Mitama * Jill Smith * Phil Smith * Bill Smith * Lill Smith * Ash "Ingredients" Books * Tracy's Swim (Start) * Parry Hotter (Start) * The Joke Book (Start) * Jomeo and Ruliet (Start) * Da Cookbook (Unlocked on Day 2 with Alice) * Cars: The Evolution (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Zarah) * Good Expectations (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Jen) * Fashion Flambé's Magazine (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Damon) * Create and Bake (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Martha) * Flipline History (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Antonia) * Flipline Heroes: The Legend (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Berry) * Jokes n' Pranks (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Lip) * Tropical Icy Island: Places to Go (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Minnie) * Puzzle Panic (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Amadeo) * The Garden Behind Destiny (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Harley) * Icy Island History (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Zazie) * Magic Tricks 101 (Unlocked at Rank 13 with April) * Science Experiments for Experts (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Fang) * The True Villain (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Simon) * Norse Mythology (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Shelly) * A Musician's Songbook (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Azura) * Gender Discrimination (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Lucius) * Fruits of Iðunn (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Benjamin) * Aktion Komik (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Garret) * Sailing the Seas (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Captain Jack) * The Kute Kitten (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Albe) * FFCW History (Unlocked at Rank 23 with JK55556) * The Structure of the Earth (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Leo) * Yoga: Stretch Your Muscles Edition (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Buru) * Ghost Island (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Alyssa) * The Dangers of Playing Video Games (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Jill Smith) * Flipline Heroes: The Seven Stones (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Aliah) * Beauty and the Best (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Celine) * Cars of the Modern Age (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Honk) * The Four Spirits (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Flora) * Logic Puzzles (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Mo) * Mr Smith (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Hentrey) * Desert of the Guardians (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Matty) * Flipline Heroes: Dark Blade: Tips, Tricks and Guides (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Phil Smith) * The Icy Temple (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Vincent) * Yoga: The Basics Edition (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Earth) * Vegetables: The Health Benefits (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Sean) * The Devil's Curse (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Gerald) * Vehicles: Planes and Helicopters (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Mosia Pol) * Icy Island: The Legend of John Icey (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Bill Smith) * Biomes: Grasslands, Deserts, Forests (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Max) * The Making of Papa Lewis' Restaurants (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Kevin) * Swords and Spears (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Scott) * Basketball and Netball (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Bronze) * Architecture's Specialty Houses (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Ritchie) * Flipline Heroes: Hana's Biography (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Cordelia) * Love Your Siblings (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Camilla) * What's For Dinner Tonight? (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Nina) * Card Games: Evolved (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Bryan) * Vehicles: Boats, Ferries, Yachts (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Jake) * Biomes: Mountains, Polar, Tundra (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Zein) * Cooking: Culture Cuisine (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Bryce) * F-Pop: The Three Stars (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Lill Smith) * Book of Poems: Haiku, Tanka, Bussokusekika (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Zayne) * Why am I allergic? (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Juan Pablo) * The Waterfall (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Luis) * Working Out: Your 365-Day Guide (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Dane) * Lexy and Berri (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Lexy) * Insects: The Extermination Guide (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Oggy) * Fyaa Ebureb (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Bailyn) * Manga Deluxe Edition!! (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Yume) * Book of Poems: Limerick, Sonnet, Couplet (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Ophelia) * Curry: The Special Indian Recipe (Unlocked at Rank 64 with Aditya) * The Big Book of Everything (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Ash) Card System Each time a customer is served, there is a chance that they will give a card, which comes in three rarities: Common, Rare or Legendary. Common and rare cards can be used for extra bonuses, while legendary are more powerful. It is possible to craft several cards of the same rarity to the next. For common to rare it is 3 common cards and from rare to legendary it is 6 rare cards. Legendary cards can offer Style Bs, clothing, tips and many more. Common and rare offer small buffs such as increased tips, extra points etc. Pets It is possible to buy pets in this game. Pets offer tremendous buffs, from double tips to guaranteed 100% waiting score. However, these pets cost huge amounts of tips and are only available for a specific period of time before they "leave" the workplace. Returning Room Since this is set in a library, the returning room is a must. Like a server, the returning room needs an employee. The employee will take orders as usual, but it is for a return book order. Only the Return Station will be used for any returning order. When the books are correctly returned, the customer will leave without scoring points or tips (however increased customers per day compensates this). Bonding When a customer reaches a certain amount of points, their Bond level will increase. They will give more tips and score more points by a specific amount. The max Bond level is 10. Order Evolution At first, the customer will order one or two books. When a bronze star customer is awarded, the customer will order three books. When a silver star customer is awarded, the customer will order five books. When a gold star customer is awarded, the customer will order six books. Trivia *This game does not have holidays, badges, specials, the dining room or stickers. **They are replaced by three new features, Card System, Bonding and Returning Room. These were created so the game does not get boring by unlocking only books. *Order Evolution is present in this game. *Pets are also featured, although reworked. *The creator had to check every individual name of the book in case of copyright. Category:Games Category:Papa's Bookeria Category:Games by Fanofkinopio Category:Sugar